Mission
There are many types of missions, ranging from simple delivery to hunting pirates and to advance the storyline. In Galaxy on Fire 2, freelance missions can be picked up in space lounges, while in Galaxy on Fire 3D, there is a specific list of available missions on each station under the mission tab. Story Missions (Galaxy on Fire 3D) Incomplete. Freelance Missions (Galaxy on Fire 3D) Note: May be inaccurate. Please correct any mistakes you find. *Capture **Capture a cruiser of the opposing faction of your client by destroying all of its turrets to receive your reward. **It is recommended that you destroy the cruiser's escorts first. **This mission greatly influences your faction standings. *Junk Removal **Destroy all space junk to receive your reward. Sometimes, a pirate or two will try to stop you. *Escort **Defend the convoy of freighters from enemy fighters. Those fighters are in the opposite faction of the one whose convoy you're trying to defend. Once all enemy fighters are destroyed and at least one freighter is still intact, you will receive your reward. *Courier **Before accepting the mission, make sure your cargo hold can carry the specified amount of goods. Once accpeted, dock at the specified station with the goods to receive your reward. *Intercept **At the specified planet, destroy all enemy fighters and freighters to receive your reward. Be sure to have a large amount of free cargo space, as the loot obtained from the freighters are in large number and/or very valuable. **''Warning: You will lose a lot of loyalty towards the faction whose convoy you are intercepting.e your reward. *Passenger **You will need to transport several passengers through enemy territory within the time limit. Once reaching the second waypoint, you will receive your reward. **Hostiles will most definitely try to stop you. **Because there is a time limit and the distance required to travel can be great, it is reccomended to use your booster constantly. *Revenge/Wanted **Hunt down a specified target and kill him to receive your reward. Your primary target will be red and any escorts with him will be yellow. **Revenge missions are personal, so they will not affect your standing. However, wanted missions do. *Asteroids **Destroy asteroids outside the station to receive your reward. The reward is based on how many asteroids you have destroyed. Most of the time, hostiles will try to stop you. *Combat **Destroy all ships of the opposing faction of your client to receive your reward. Sometimes, you will be accompanied by another supporting ship. *Pirate Hunting **Kill all the pirates along the waypoint(s) to receive your reward. Story Missions (Galaxy on Fire 2) ''See Walkthrough for the story missions of Galaxy on Fire 2. Freelance Missions (Galaxy on Fire 2) *Junk Removal **At the specified planet, destroy all space junk within the time limit to recieve your reward. Sometimes, a pirate will try to stop you. On some occasions when you destroy space junk, you receive it as loot. *Intercept **At the specified planet, destroy all enemy fighters and freighters to receive your reward. Be sure to have a large amount of free cargo space, as the loot obtained from the freighters are in large number and/or very valuable. **''Warning: You will lose a lot of loyalty towards the faction whose convoy you are intercepting.'' *Escort **At the specified planet, defend the convoy of freighters from enemy fighters. Usually, those fighters are in the opposite faction of the one whose convoy you're trying to defend. Once all enemy fighters are destroyed and at least one freighter is still intact, you will receive your reward. *Wanted **At the specified planet, follow the waypoint. The lone enemy fighter that shows up will have stronger armor and more powerful weapons than typical hostiles. Destroy it to receive your reward. *Informer **At the specified planet, scan each ship in the security force until you see the label in red letters "Informer" at the top of your screen. Destroy that fighter and dock at any station to receive your reward. **The other security forces will attack you as if you are attacking one of them. **Bring wingmen if possible. They can take out the informer without provoking the other security forces. **Destroy any other fighter and you will fail your mission. **You can dock at any station to complete the mission, not just the one where you killed the informer. *Purchase **Simply have the specified amount of the commodity in your cargo hold when docked in a station to receive your reward. **The reward tends to be much greater than the price to buy such commodities. *Passenger **Equip enough passenger cabins to hold the specified amount of passengers before accepting the mission. Once accepted, simply travel to the specified station and dock to receive your reward. *Challenge **Beat your challenger at the number of pirates killed at the waypoint to collect your reward. *Courier **Before accepting the mission, make sure your cargo hold can carry the specified amount of goods. Once accpeted, dock at the specified station with the goods to receive your reward. *Protection **At the specified planet, defend the ships mining the station's asteroids from pirates or the faction's enemies. Once all hostiles are destroyed, you will receive your reward. *Defense **At the specified planet, destroy all hostiles to receive your reward. *Stolen Files **At the specified system, search through its stations for Documents and return to the person who assigned you the mission to receive your reward. *Pirate Hunting **At the specified planet, kill all the pirates along the waypoint(s) to receive your reward. Gallery photo-5-1.jpg|The mission tab in Galaxy on Fire 2 lists both Story and Freelance missions, if you have any. photo-4.jpg|The job board that lists all available missions on a specific station under the mission tab. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Freelance Missions